Forum:List Of Stars, Planets
About Named after our G1/G2V G-Class Star, Sol (Translated From Latin: Sun). There are 18 known Planets, 1 known Rouge Planet, 181 known Moons, 1 known Rouge Asteroid & 1 known Star in our Solar System which are listed below. Our Star, Sol (Translated From Latin: Sun) is often referred to as The Sun. Cosmic Address The Human Race dominate the planet Terra (Earth), which is the 3rd Rock from Sol in the Solar System in the Local Cluster of the Milky Way Galaxy in the Observable Universe. The full Cosmic Address is: Terra (Earth), Solar System, Milky Way Galaxy, Local Cluster, Virgo Supercluster, Observable Universe. List * Sol (Translated From Latin: Sun) (G1/G2V G-Class Star) (Yellow/White Dwarf) (Star) (Age: 4.6 Billion Years) (Corona/Aura Temperature: 500,000° Kelvin to 1,000,000° Kelvin | Photosphere Temperature: 5,772° Kelvin | Core Temperature: 15,000,000° Kelvin to 100,000,000° Kelvin | Surface Temperature: 5,778° Kelvin) (Trivia: The Core Temperature of Sol is hot enough to vaporize all life on Earth. Its the temperature of a Type II Supernova.) (Notes: Eventually Sol will enter a phase where it becomes a Red Giant. At this point, Mercury and Venus will be completely engulfed by Sol and Earth will be rendered "uninhabitable".) # Mercury (Planet) (0 Moons) (Notes: It’s possible that, at one point, that Mercury probably did have a Moon but was absorbed by the gravitational pull of Sol.) # Venus (Planet) (0 Moons) (Notes: Frozen Lava Plain. It’s possible that, at one point, that Venus probably did have a Moon but was absorbed by the gravitational pull of Sol.) # Terra (Planet) (Formerly Known As: Gaia) (Also Known As: Earth) (Translated From Latin: Ground) (Notes: Birthplace of the Human Race. | The brown wire in circuitry is known as the Earth Wire and also known as the Grounded Wire.) (1 Moon) ## Luna (Formerly Known As: Theia) (Translated From Latin: Moon) (Notes: From it’s original course of L4 or L5, Theia was a Planet 1 3rd of the size of Mars and in the early stages of the Solar System, Theia somehow collided with Mars and Pallas to form Luna, from the remains of Theia. Theory by Warren Woodhouse.) (Trivia: Coldest Moon in our Solar System with a temperature of -413°F in the crater areas.) (Possibly originally part of the Keipur Belt.) ## Terra’s United States Of America’s NASA National Aeronautics & Space Administration’s International Space Station (Space Station) (Human-Made Object) (Space Zip Code: 51.603) ## AA29/2002 (Quasi-Satellite) ## YN107/2003 (Asteroid) ## HO3/2016 (469219) (Micro Asteroid) ## FH/2004 (Micro Asteroid) ## US/1972 (0810) “The 1972 Great Daylight Fireball” (Meteorite) (Trivia: This passed over someone’s head with having a double sonic boom sound as it passed overhead.) ## TC3/2008 (Meteorite) (Notes: Disintegrated above the Nubian Desert in Sudan.) ## AA/2014 (Meteorite) (Notes: Disintegrated above the atmosphere above the Atlantic Ocean.) ## AC/1989 (4179) "Toutatis" (Asteroid) ## EO40/2011 (Asteroid) # Mars (Planet) (2 Moons) (Notes: Records of possible life on Mars include a stone work temple known as “The Stone Face Of Mars”.) ## Deimos ## Phobos # Ceres (Dwarf Planet) (0 Moons) (Notes: An early Protoplanet, which later became an Asteroid and now settled as a Dwarf Planet.) (Possibly originally part of the Keipur Belt.) ## Pallas (Asteroid) (Notes: Collided with Mars to form Gaia’s oxygen atmosphere.) (Possibly originally part of the Keipur Belt.) ## Vesta (Asteroid) (Possibly originally part of the Keipur Belt.) (Now part of the Innermost Asteroid Belt.) ## Lutetia (Asteroid) (Possibly originally part of the Keipur Belt.) (Now part of the Innermost Asteroid Belt.) ## Psyche (Asteroid) (Possibly originally part of the Keipur Belt.) (Now part of the Innermost Asteroid Belt.) # Jupiter (Planet) (69 Moons) ## Ganymede ## Callisto ## Io (Trivia: Hottest Moon in our Solar System with the Moon having over 400 volcanoes, it has a temperature of 2,500°F.) ## Europa ## Amalthea ## Himalia ## Thebe ## Elara ## Pasiphae ## Metis ## Carme ## Sinope ## Lysithea ## Ananke ## Leda ## Themisto ## Praxidike ## Locaste ## Kalyke ## Megaclite ## Taygete ## Callirrhoe ## Autonoe ## Harpalyke ## Thyone ## Hermippe ## Chaldene ## Aoede ## Eukalade ## Isonoe ## Helike ## Carpo ## S/2003 J5 ## S/2000 J11 ## Aitne ## Eurydome ## Hegomone ## Arche ## Euanthe ## Sponde ## S/2003 J2 ## S/2003 J9 ## Euporie ## Thelxinoe ## S/2003 J3 ## S/2003 J18 ## Erinome ## Pasithee ## Kore ## Cyllene ## Mneme ## Kale ## Kallichore ## S/2003 J16 ## S/2003 J19 ## S/2003 J15 ## S/2003 J10 ## S/2003 J23 ## S/2011 J2 ## S/2010 J1 ## S/2003 J4 ## S/2011 J1 ## S/2010 J2 ## S/2016 J1 ## S/2017 J1 ## Orthosie ## Dia ## Adrastea ## Herse # Saturn (Planet) (Notes: Saturn’s Planetary Ring is made from broken meteorites.) (62 Moons) ## Titan ## Rhea ## Lapetus ## Dione ## Tethys ## Enceladus ## Mimas ## Hyperion ## Phoebe ## Janus ## Epimetheus ## Prometheus ## Pandora ## Siarnaq ## Helene ## Albiorix ## Atlas ## Pan ## Telesto ## Paaliaq ## Calypso ## Ymir ## Kiviuq ## Tarvos ## Ljiraq ## Erriapo ## Skathi ## Hyrrokkin ## Tarqeq ## Narvi ## Mundilfari ## Suttungr ## Thymr ## Bestla ## Kari ## Bergelmir ## Greip ## Jarnsaxa ## Skoll ## Bebhionn ## Hati ## Aegir ## Surtur ## Loge ## Fornjot ## Farbauti ## Fenrir ## Methone ## Polydeuces ## Pallene ## Aegaeon ## S/2007 S2 ## S/2004 S13 ## S/2006 S1 ## S/2004 S17 ## S/2004 S12 ## S/2007 S3 ## S/2004 S7 ## S/2006 S3 ## S/2009 S1 ## Anthe ## Daphnis # Uranus (Planet) (27 Moons) ## Titania ## Oberon ## Umbriel ## Ariel ## Miranda ## Sycorax ## Puck ## Portia ## Juliet ## Caliban ## Belinda ## Cressida ## Rosalind ## Desdemona ## Bianca ## Ophelia ## Cordelia ## Perdita ## Prospero ## Setebos ## Mab ## Stephano ## Cupid ## Francisco ## Ferdinand ## Margeret ## Trinculo # Neptune (Planet) (14 Moons) ## Naiad ## Thalassa ## Despina ## Galatea ## Larissa ## S/2004 N1 ## Proteus ## Triton ## Nereid ## Halimede ## Sao ## Laomedeia ## Psamathe ## Neso # Pluto (Dwarf Planet) (5 Moons) (Notes: An early Protoplanet, which later became an Asteroid and now settled as a Dwarf Planet.) (Possibly originally part of the Keipur Belt.) ## Charon ## Hydra ## Kerberos ## Nix ## Styx # RQ36/1999 (101955) "Bennu" (Asteroid) (Notes: Could hit Earth on the 24th September 2135, based on current path.) # Orcus (Dwarf Planet) (1 Moon) (Notes: An early Protoplanet, which later became an Asteroid and now settled as a Dwarf Planet.) (Possibly originally part of the Keipur Belt.) ## Vanth # Haumea (Dwarf Planet) (2 Moons) (Notes: An early Protoplanet, which later became an Asteroid and now settled as a Dwarf Planet.) (Possibly originally part of the Keipur Belt.) ## Hi'iaka ## Namaka # Quaoar (Dwarf Planet) (1 Moon) (Notes: An early Protoplanet, which later became an Asteroid and now settled as a Dwarf Planet.) (Possibly originally part of the Keipur Belt.) ## Waywot # Makemake (Dwarf Planet) (1 Moon) (Notes: An early Protoplanet, which later became an Asteroid and now settled as a Dwarf Planet.) (Possibly originally part of the Keipur Belt.) ## S/2015 (136472) 1 # 2007 OR10 (Dwarf Planet) (1 Moon) (Notes: An early Protoplanet, which later became an Asteroid and now settled as a Dwarf Planet.) (Possibly originally part of the Keipur Belt.) ## S/2007 (225088) 1 # Eris (Dwarf Planet) (1 Moon) (Notes: An early Protoplanet, which later became an Asteroid and now settled as a Dwarf Planet.) (Possibly originally part of the Keipur Belt.) ## Dysnomia # Salacia (Dwarf Planet) (1 Moon) (Notes: An early Protoplanet, which later became an Asteroid and now settled as a Dwarf Planet.) (Possibly originally part of the Keipur Belt.) ## Actaea # Sedna (Dwarf Planet) (0 Moons) (Notes: An early Protoplanet, which later became an Asteroid and now settled as a Dwarf Planet.) (Possibly originally part of the Oort Cloud.) (Official Name: 2003 VB12) (Fun Fact: This Planet takes 10,500 years to orbit the Star, Sol.) # Terra’s United States Of America’s NASA - National Aeronautics & Space Administration’s Voyager 2 (Space Probe) (Has left the Solar System on the 10th December 2018.) (Source: NASA, BBC News) References * List of possible dwarf planets - Wikipedia * NASA * News Article On NASA’s Voyager 2 Space Probe - BBC News * Planet X: Astronomers Are About To Get Close To The Mysterious Celestial Body - Disclose TV * The Planets And The Moons - GO-ASTRONOMY * Google Maps Space * Mercury - Google Maps Space * Venus - Google Maps Space * Earth - Google Maps Space * Moon - Google Maps Space * NASA's International Space Station - Google Maps Space * Mars - Google Maps Space * Ceres - Google Maps Space * Io - Google Maps Space * Europa - Google Maps Space * Ganymede - Google Maps Space * Callisto - Google Maps Space * Pluto - Google Maps Space Category:Databanks Category:Databases Category:Science Category:Databank Category:Lists